Diario Saudosista de uma Trekker
by MKNerys
Summary: As Aventuras e Desventuras de uma Trekker Tupiniquim


****

__

SE VOCÊ TEM 35 ANOS OU MAIS… ESTÁ INTIMADO A LER:

****

DIÁRIO SAUDOSISTA DE UMA TREKKER!

__

SENÃO… MATE SUA CURIOSIDADE E LEIA ASSIM MESMO…..

****

Diário de Bordo

Data Estelar: 21999.3

__

Ainda quando pequena descobri o televisor e o que ele podia me oferecer….. pronto…. Foi amor a primeira vista! Entre deveres, obrigações e lazer….. lá estava eu tornando-me íntima da TV e sua programação: Desenhos animados, novelas, noticiários, documentários, filmes e seriados. Nada passava desapercebido diante de meus olhos!

Com o tempo tornei-me uma expert… principalmente no que se refere a seriados futurísticos ….pensando bem com meus botões talvez isto se dê pelo fato de eu ter assistido ao vivo o homem pisar na lua…. Lembro-me que fiquei muito… muito impressionada!…..

Fui introduzida ao mundo de Irwin Allen. Perdidos no Espaço,(lembra?) Terra de Gigantes, Túnel do Tempo e o meu preferido Viagem ao Fundo do Mar.

Bons tempos aqueles… Chegava da escola… um bom almoço… pequeno descanso…. Dever de casa em dia e pronto…. Às 16 horas começava minha maratona: Preparava um bom suco….com alguns biscoitos… sentava-me em frente a TV e lá ia eu… Túnel do Tempo, Terra de Gigantes, Viagem ao Fundo do Mar, Pedidos no Espaço, O Homem de Seis Milhões de Dólares, A Mulher Biônica, Space 1999, e a minha mais nova coqueluche Star Trek (Série Clássica)…..A noitinha ligava para os colegas para comentar esta ou aquela cena em questão sobre este ou aquele seriado…. E somente por último comentávamos assuntos escolares.

Tornei-me ávida por pesquisa cinematográfica e televisiva. Sempre que podia adquiria bons livros a respeito… mas a mesada era curta e a literatura estrangeira cara…..

Ingressei na Faculdade…me formei…. arranjei um emprego…e fui levando a vida…. sem nunca abandonar o meu hobby favorito … Claro que sem o mesmo apego da adolescência….. mas ainda assim… um hobby favorito.

Dias…meses…..anos….

Então ouvir falar sobre a nova série de Gene Roddenberry ….. Star Trek:The Next Generation….. aguardei ansiosa por sua estréia no Brasil….. que só se deu depois do primeiro ano da série nos Eua.

Decepção…… não me cativou ….até tentei acompanhar a série…Juro!…... Mais era difícil… o único personagem que chamava a atenção era o "impagável" andróide Data… fora isso…. Insosso!

Trabalho….Viagens….. Trabalho… e em 1993…. Boas notícias de Gene… Estreava mais uma nova série da saga de Star Trek… desta vez….. Deep Space Nine…. Esperei por mais um ano para conferir nas telinhas brasileiras.

E aconteceu!…..Comandante Sisko com sua tripulação em uma estação orbital ao lado de uma fenda espacial…. Novas culturas….. raças….. Que manancial para bons scripts! …. Perfeito!

Mas tudo que é bom dura pouco…. Por motivos alheios a minha compreensão DS9 saiu do ar em menos de um ano….. sem uma única explicação para seus fãs…..ainda não tínhamos o poder da internet para pressionar os meios de comunicação….Que remédio…..Resignei-me e segui minha vida.

Trabalho…trabalho…trabalho….. e ahhhh…Finalmente…..Férias…. E lá estava eu em plena Nova York quando da estréia de Star Trek: The Voyager…. Assisti com grande interesse….. mas que…..puxa….. eu devo ser mesmo muito exigente….mais uma vez…. Não gostei muito do que vi….

Pensei comigo….. dificilmente esta série emplaca no Brasil…. Acertei… porque até os dias não vi nenhuma estação de Televisão se manifestar a respeito.

E de repente a TV a cabo invade a cidade…. com várias opções de programação…entre elas Séries… principalmente de sci-fi….Babilyon 5, Cruzade, Sliders e a Saga Star Trek… pode apostar…. Série Clássica, Next Generation, Deep Space Nine e em breve The Voyager (Será???).

Quer saber?….Eu realmente adoro meu país…. Mas as vezes eu tenho a estranha sensação que estou vivendo dentro de uma grande tela surrealista de Salvador Dali (aonde nada faz sentindo…. mesmo para o Sr. Dali….) Veja só…DS9 ficou no ar por 7 anos nos EUA e aqui no Brasil estamos reprisando o 1º ano da série…. e correndo sério risco de ficar "na mão" outra vez!!!! Alarmante! …(Como diriam os americanos "How damm unlucky we are!").

Mudando de assunto…..sem mudar o tema….

Que coisa maravilhosa essa tal de internet não?……. informações on line…. Ali!….. no ato!…. Sabe da última?….. uma nova série da saga Star Trek….saindo do forno.…lá fora eu quero dizer…..nós aqui no Brasil vamos amargar pelo menos mais um ano depois da estréia lá….com um pouco de sorte é claro!

Bem…Finalmente aqui se encerra o diário saudosista de uma trekker (não tão fanática quanto imaginava…Graças a Deus!)… Afirmo com toda convicção depois de ter visto com meus próprios olhos uma pequena parcela do que vem a ser uma Convenção Trekker genuinamente Americana…. Aquilo sim é um surto coletivo!!!!!! Um prato cheio para uma clínica psiquiátrica!).

De qualquer modo…o que quero dizer…. é que relembro com muito saudosismo e carinho os momentos agradáveis pelos quais que passei.

Obrigada Capitão Kirk, Sr. Spock Dr. McCoy, e todos aqueles personagens que permitiram que a minha mente fértil ousasse imaginar em um futuro não muito distante, um mundo fascinante e apaixonadamente melhor… do que este que se vislumbra a frente!

"Mr. Sulu plot course to...."

"To… Sir...?"

"Just easy going Mr. Sulu....Speed warp factor 3.... just go ahead."

"Aye Captain... just ahead... speed warp factor 3"

****

- Fade Out -

__

MKNerys

(1999)


End file.
